


Trapped

by delina



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Blood, Gen, Illustrations, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delina/pseuds/delina
Summary: Artwork for ToT Exchange 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> First time I've done this exchange. I loved your taste in characters and situations! I hope you enjoy~


End file.
